All I Want to Do
by AshMiliuTave
Summary: All I want to do Applejack needs to go to work, but Rainbow Dash has something else in mind. Adorable fluffy goodness. One-shot, established relationship, AppleDash.


**Author's Note: **Holy Celestia it's been a long time since I've written anything! Working 30 hours per week and full-time in university I don't get many opportunities to write anything but research papers. Anyway, here's some AppleDash fluff I whipped up to procrastinate studying for finals. One-shot, established relationship, AppleDash.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, do not own Applejack, Rainbow Dash, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

* * *

Celestia's sun rose listlessly through the muggy August morning. Streaks of sunlight washed away Luna's night sky and brought day to the land of Equestria. Bird songs rang out to welcome the new day; a chorus of Mocking Birds chimed in with the tiny Weaver Finches and Starlings. These were the early birds. Not even the sounding Rooster had awoken to send out his morning call. Surely, he was still nestled in his roost, waiting for his internal clock to tell him to begin his day. The trees cast long shadows as the sun ascended through the sky. The shadows of birds large and small played on the shadows of the trees, growing shorter as the sun rose. Progressively more bird shadows joined in the play and more songs joined the choruses of those who had woken earlier.

It was this time, early in the morning, that the chore ponies usually started their work. Applejack was typically up before the sun and out the door just as Big Macintosh was getting up. No matter the season, be it harvest or storage, there was always stuff to be done, and Applejack liked to get it done. Before the sweet kiss of the sun's first rays, the orange mare was usually hard at it, doing whatever needed doing. She could fit a solid three hours of work in before making sure Applebloom got off to school alright. But not today. School was out, no need to check on Applebloom. Harvest season hadn't yet started, and all the apple trees were in great shape. No, Applejack didn't find herself working early that morning, she found herself snuggled close to something warm and soft.

Celestia's sun had peaked just above the horizon line and the rooster cawed his first alarm to wake up. Applejack stirred at the familiar sound. In waking she found that she was not in her bed. The semi-lethargic state her waking mind was in could not remember where she was or why she was not in her bed. Then, the smell of sweet orchard hay brought her mind back: _a'course! _Thought the little farm pony, realizing she was in the barn. She blushed a bit as she looked down at the blue mare pressed to her side. _What a night! _She remembered fondly.

With a gentleness that would be used to tend to seedling apple trees, Applejack nuzzled her sleeping companion. She buried her nose in the rainbow mane of her dreaming lover and relished in the smell. Rainbow Dash smelled like spring air right before a rain storm. There was also a light scent of sweat, which conjured up images of sensuous activity that had been engaged in by the two friends last night. Applejack thought that those scents were just as characteristic of Rainbow Dash as was her mane or her wings! They were things that made the Earth pony very happy.

Applejack brushed her muzzle gentle across Rainbow Dash's ear and chuckled softly as it twitched automatically. Then her own ear swivelled in the direction of a sound: the rooster's second call. "Shoot," whispered Applejack, "I gotta git at'er." She leaned down slowly and placed a quick kiss on Rainbow Dash's cheek, "Bye sugarcube."

Applejack untangled herself from her lazing lover and stood up. She heard a satisfying _*crack* _as she stretched her muscles out. With one last glance at the gorgeous Pegasus stretched out in her barn, she grabbed her hat and moved to leave. Finding pressure pulling at her tail she spun around quickly, "Now what in the hay- Oh," Applejack stopped when she found the culprit: Rainbow Dash. The cyan pony had a chunk of blond tail in her mouth and was simultaneously making "come hither" eyes at her hardy farm friend.

"Ahm sorry darlin' but Ah just can't," Applejack protested. "Ah've got too much work 'round here to git done!"

Rainbow Dash dropped the flaxen tail, but kept her alluring eyes fixed on Applejack. "Oh come on Applejack! There can't be that much to get done!"

"'Course there is! Ain't you never worked on a farm before?" Applejack asked indignantly, trying to keep herself motivated to start her chores. "Ah've got to check on all the apple trees to see which ones we should harvest first. Ah need to make sure all the livestock is fed and gather eggs from the chickens."

"Yeah, but-"

"_And _Ah've gotta make sure Granny takes her joint meds for her hip, help Big Macintosh prepare the silos for storage after the harvest, and make sure all the barrels an' waggons are in good shape for the harvest."

"Yeah, well-"

"Oh, and did I mention that it's almost hay season? Ah need to go down to the south field and check on the brome hay, should be pritinear close to harvest fer that too!"

"Are you done yet?" Rainbow Dash queried.

"Ah suppose that's all the big stuff fer now," Applejack answered slowly, sure she had forgotten something.

"Wouldn't you rather snuggle with me all day?" Rainbow Dash waggled her eyebrows at her companion.

"'Course I would! All I want to do is stay here and love you," Applejack winked. "But Ah really ought to get to work. Ah can already see Big Macintosh headin' out to the orchard. Ah should already have most of the livestock fed by now!"

Applejack turned to leave once again, but was stopped by a pleading Rainbow Dash. "Aww, come on AJ! Big Mac can do the fields himself. It's a beautiful day, I'm sure Granny Smith will want to get outside, so she can feed the chickens at least." Rainbow Dash eagerly waited for something to slip in the Earth pony's stubborn resolve to go to work, but alas, there was none. So, she reverted to, "Come onnnnnnnnn Applejack! Please?" She pulled out the adorable rainbow pony version of the puppy dog pout.

Applejack was hardy; even Rainbow Dash's epic display of cuteness could not sway her. "Ah'm sorry sugar cube, but I got to git mah chores done." She kissed Rainbow Dash on the cheek, and then started for the barn door.

Rainbow Dash, in a desperate last-ditch move, flew at Applejack knocking her to the ground and sending her trademark hat flying. Loose hay that covered the ground went airborn as Applejack careened to the ground. _THUD _she landed, Rainbow Dash grinning devilishly above her. Her muscles strained against the blue pony, but the Pegasus had leverage and gravity on her side.

Grunting, Applejack asked, "Now, what in the hay do you think yer doin'?"

"Well, if you won't stay by yourself, I'll have to make you stay!" The rainbow manned pony grinned triumphantly.

Applejack contemplated this for a moment then said, "Well, if _that's _how yer gonna play, then Ah'll just have to-" with one swift movement Applejack overtook the Pegasus and had her pinned to the ground. "How 'bout _them _apples?"

Applejack thought she had Rainbow Dash for sure, but the Pegasus still had some tricks up her sleeve. The cyan pony reached her hind leg up to ever-so lightly tickle Applejack's stomach. The Earth pony backed off a bit, caught in laughter. This gave Rainbow Dash the chance to escape the hold of the orange pony. She jumped up and swiftly tackled Applejack into a pile of hay. Both mares laughing, Applejack playfully tackled Rainbow Dash into another pile of hay. The rolled around in the loft, rough and tumble like the tomcolts they were.

Applejack managed to get away, only to taunt her companion. "Come an' get me darlin'!"

Rainbow Dash launched herself into the air, propelled by her wings. She shot for Applejack, but the farm pony was too quick. Her agility had been honed from years of working on a farm having to corral critters and chase after anything that wanted to harm her orchards. But if any pony were to match Applejack's speed, agility, and strength, it would be Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus, undaunted by the Earth pony's skill, launched herself again; this time she got her. Well, sort of; she managed to grab a hold of Applejack's right hind hoof.

"I got you now!" Rainbow chuckled as she struggled to maintain her grasp.

"We'll see 'bout that!" Applejack shook her powerful leg and sent Rainbow Dash flying.

Applejack wasted no time jumping on the hay-covered Pegasus. Dust and hay flew everywhere as the farm pony landed in a heap on the Pegasus pony. Both ponies were breathing hard and covered in sweat which made the dust and hay stick more. They both took a moment to catch their breath. Applejack looked into Rainbow Dash's shinning pink eyes which were starring right back into her emerald ones. A contented look simultaneously spread across Rainbow Dash and Applejack's features. They moved in closer to share a kiss when-

_ACHOO!_ "Ha-ha, excuse me!" Laughed Rainbow Dash. The hay and dust had made her sneeze, and sent the two friends into a fit of laughter.

When the laughing died down the two friends found themselves once again looking into each other's eyes. They inched closer to one another in the comfortable loose hay that had been their bed the night before. Rainbow Dash reached up to Applejack's face and gently brushed a loose hair back into place. She let her hoof linger on her lover's cheek and relished in their closeness. Applejack reached her own hoof up and covered Rainbow Dash's. Applejack closed the distance between the two of them with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Ah love you Rainbow Dash," she said with a smile.

"I love you too Applejack," Rainbow Dash replied honestly.

A few minutes later, Applejack regretfully said, "Darlin', Ah really need to get to work."

To which Rainbow Dash replied, "You could do that. _Or-_" Rainbow Dash leaned in and passionately kissed the other mare.

"Well, how could Ah say no to that?" And with that, all of Applejack's resolve faded.

Applejack melted into the blue Pegasus as they shared another kiss. It was like the whole universe stopped when their lips met. In that moment, nothing else in the world mattered to Applejack. She had never felt so elated, so comfortable, so loved as when she was with Rainbow Dash. The rest of the day was a delightful melange of bliss, ecstasy, and enlightenment. Not once, throughout the rest of the day did Applejack think about work. The farm survived without her for one day and the hardworking farm pony had a whole day to do all she wanted to.


End file.
